


The Black Apple

by lmaothatsucks



Category: Undertale, Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: D I S C O N T I N U E D, FGOD Error, Ink is a Jerk, M/M, Stretch is a jerk, lol wtf am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaothatsucks/pseuds/lmaothatsucks
Summary: Blueberry feels like a mistake, after what Papyrus did to him...A discontinued work.
Relationships: Errorberry, Idk type some ships in the comments I guess, drink - Relationship
Comments: 28
Kudos: 81





	1. How It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> My first story so don’t blame me lol.  
> Also I didn’t create the au.

Blueberry walked out the portal, slightly limping. “Bye, guys! See you soon.” He waved at the other members of the Star Sanses. They had just finished a battle between the Bad Sanses. It’s so frustrating that they have to battle. Ever since Ink broke the truce, everybody has been angry and hasn’t had a moment to calm down and just think. Since Ink is a shit and doesn’t know anything about the balance, there’s more creation a than destruction. Blueberry would love to help with the balance, but he doesn’t have the heart to destroy. Plus, he isn’t strong enough to be in the Bad Sanses.

⚐ ☼ ✋ 💧 ☟ ☜ ✍

Since it was a battle, Blue was halfway scratched and isn’t very high on HP. He hasn’t checked himself yet, but he felt the scratches being sucked into his soul. He wasn’t very determined now, and is very exhausted. He is gripping his chest with his arm, since it burns with the previously there marks from an encounter with Stretch. The house is dark, but someone is there. Who, you may ask? Oh, don’t worry! It’s just our good friend, US Papyrus. But, he is not the joke-loving pun master that you know. He is different. He isn’t smiling. He is serious. He is mad.

“Where were you, Sans?! You told me you’d be back by 3!” Papyrus snapped, being angry and half-worried about him coming home an hour late. “Sorry, Papy... the battles take long, and you can’t predict them. A-And, I-“

Slap. Blue fell to the ground, tears in his eyes. Papyrus’ slaps are hard. He had gotten used to them, though. It’s just that his own brother, once kind and caring, slapped him. “Pathetic, can’t even handle a single slap? No wonder you’re so puny and weak. You’re just a small Sans in a multiverse filled with gods and powerful Sanses! Heck, even Undernovela is better!”

_He’s right, you know. You can’t even do anything against your own brother, while there are gods out there. You’re probably the most hated Sans out there. You aren’t powerful enough to to be a Sans. You should just... **not care anymore.** What happened to me? I’m supposed to be the most happy Sans out there. You can’t even do anything, even if everyone dies. Even if the player comes back. Pfft... haha... that’s funny. It’s funny how you can’t even even fulfill your purpose!_   
  


“Sans. Sans! SANS!” Stretch yelled, snapping Blue out of his negative feelings. Shit, did he accidentally ignore him? Fuck, now you’re in trouble. “Fine, then, don’t listen to me. Why don’t you just **FEEL** it instead!” Stretch was not only mad, but clinically insane, as he picked up Blue and banged his head against the wall, multiple times. Gosh, did it hurt. His hp is going down a lot... he has to escape if he wants to survive this nightmare. 


	2. He Did WHAT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare finds out about the encounter.
> 
> Blue escapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry is actually important to Nightmare, because he’s Nightmare’s therapist lmao.
> 
> Also, thanks for the kudos, I’ve never thought that people would enjoy my story so much! 
> 
> This is Chapter 2, but it contains a lot of... graphic... things, so I suggest you click off if you’re sensitive to those kinda of stuff.
> 
> Also, before you ask in the comments, Shattered Dream and Yandere Blue do not exist, as Dream was not in that point in time where he will break, and eat the last negativity apple. Yandere Blue does not exist due to the fact that it will mess up my story. Emotionless Ink is canon, so he exists. (Which is why he is a jerk, in my AU)

The negative feelings coming from Underswap were surreal. But since Underswap had more genocide runs, Dream just thought it was another one of them. Oh, he will regret making that choice, later.   
  


But let’s focus on the Bad Guys, as they are important to this story as well.

After the huge fight, the Bad Guys retreated back to their spooky mansion. However, from the destruction from before, and the messy things the fight caused, it would take several weeks to make that AU back to the way it was. Giving more time for them to maintain the balance, and use more destruction. Ink, who was a fucking idiot, made some more AUs, since he, apparently, doesn’t know what balance is. They still didn’t know how Blue tolerated them. Dream acts like a 5-year-old, because he was turned to stone most of his life.   
  


It was almost time for their daily “therapist meeting”. Since, apparently, they can’t get through a day without destroying something in the house. Today, he was going to tell Blue about his past. He wasn’t eager, yet, something told him that he could trust Blue with secrets. And so he did. He and the gang trusted Blue with secrets. It seemed to work, because if he told Dream, Dream would tell Ink. And Ink is a blabbermouth, and would say something like “I know your secret!”. They trusted Blue, and Blue trusted them. Knowing Blue, he would have came already in order to chat with the other members. They didn’t know what was happening in Underswap, right now. They didn’t know that something was about to happen, that would change their lives, forever.

Nightmare felt a strong negative feeling, filling him with power. _Was that a genocide run?_ He thought, in confusion. _No, it’s something stronger. It can’t be a genocide run._ “You guys, stay here. Error is in charge. I feel a strong negativity.” Nightmare spoke to the other Bad Guys. They were confused, but they understood. Nightmare teleported to where the bunch of negativity is from. “ _Underswap? But there isn’t any dust on the ground, so who is making that much despair?”_ Turns out that he was in front of the skelebrother’s house. But that’s when he heard it. _Shouting._ “ _But that’s impossible, he has the one of the most caring brothers! But, maybe we shouldn’t judge who they are in the outside... No, he refuses to believe it.”_ Nightmare teleported into the house. That’s when he saw it. He saw how Stretch really was. But this time there was blood on the floor. So much... blood... This time the crack in his head was only a bit bigger than Horror’s... Nightmare stood still, traumatized. He was horrified by the flashbacks of himself getting bullied, and the same thing happening to his frenemy.

Back into the perspective of Blue, he mustered enough magic to be able to teleport out of here. Just anywhere but here. Neither he or Stretch knew that Nightmare was watching them, eyes wide. Blue teleported to a random AU, all broken and hurt. He had literally zero strength left. He looked around, getting off off the ground. It looked like one of those abandoned AUs. Whatever, he just needed a soft place to rest, even if it’s on a pile of trash. But, something was peculiar about this AU. It had a dead tree, that looked like it used to hold apples in it. The place was burnt to a rubble. It had some houses that weren’t burnt down, but Blue didn’t notice this. He noticed lots of dust on the floor. This **must** be one of the Bad Sanses’ AUs. There’s no way it couldn’t have been. He then noticed the multiple houses over here. He walked over there, almost passing out. He made it to the house, an even though there was a bed upstairs, he walked over to the couch and laid down on it. Luckily, he was short. He was so eager to fall asleep. And so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry, guys for the short story. I’m kinda rushing myself because I want to do other stuff, too. Let me know if you like it in the comments, so I can be motivated and do more.


	3. The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no food. 
> 
> Except for one apple.
> 
> One DARK apple. 
> 
> This is in Dreamtale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll do a short what if at the end (end notes) for if Nightmare caught Blue.

**With Nightmare **

Nightmare fell to his knees when he teleported back to the base. The others turned around in shock, as they have never seen Nightmare look so frightened and scared before. “What happened, Boss? I’ve never seen you look so... scared...” Killer said, slowly approaching Nightmare. “I...” Nightmare started, panting. “I need a break, Killer... I’ve seen some stuff. Also, Blue won’t be... coming over today.”

”Why?”

”I’ll explain later. In the meanwhile, go rest, as we have a long day tomorrow.”

The others didn’t know what happened, but they went into their bedrooms, tired, as well, from the fight. Nightmare sat in his room, wondering, what he could done. If he did something.... what would have changed? He’ll have to find out later, though, because there’s something about to happen in Blue’s perspective that he (or Dream) would have thought was possible. Nightmare didn’t know where Blue was, and he was certain that once the stars find out about Blue being missing, they would blame it on them, only to find out about Blue not being there. Then things would be awkward.

** With Blue (Blood and Pain + Suffering here) **

Once Blue woke up, he felt slightly better, but he needed _food._ Not only would it heal him, but he was starving of hunger. This house would certainly have a kitchen, right? Any kinds of food would work. He got up and went to where the kitchen was supposed to be. **Nothing.** He searched, and searched. But, that’s when he heard it. A soft whisper, telling him to follow it. Blue, hypnotized by it, followed and followed. Until he got to the Apple tree. What was that? A black apple? The creature was telling him to eat it. _I mean, it doesn’t look like it’s harmful. Plus, he was super hungry._

_**W ☟ A ❄ C ⚐ U ☹ D ☝ O 🕈 R _⚐ N ☝?_**_ ****

He took a large bite of the apple. It didn’t taste bad. So Blue ate it. **WHOLE.**

That’s when it started. “AGGH!” Blue screamed in pain, blood coming from his mouth, and dark, liquid came on his face. Everything. Everything could go wrong. He cried as the dark tentacles sprouted from his back. He gasped for his “final” breath. 

  
B̸̗͇͌̎̈́̅̈̇̎ͅl̷̟̤̪͔̪̩̳͚͋͌̇͝ů̴̗͇͎͔̻͓̩̥̐͜͝ȅ̶̩̗̅̉͒͜͝b̸̥̝̼̭̫͍͎̓́͋̑͗̈̈̓̕ę̴̨̢͕̖̘̦̊̅͊̈́ͅͅr̶̯̝̮͍̤̖̪̙͖̬̒̽̌̏̈́̄͌r̷̡̮̙̹̱͔̉̽̒̌́͂y̸̢̨̞̣͔͈̖͍̬̌̿̒̀̿̃̃̏̕ ̶̲́̑͑͒̚͝S̵̙̙̱̗̪̯͔̥̃͐̈́ȁ̷͕̺̭̳͈̀͑̀̕ń̸̮̫͕̣͍̰͂̕ṡ̷͔̼͗̆̀͘͘  
HP: 0.000/1  
ATK: 1̸̨̘̦̯̱͔̘̊̽  
DF: 1̸̨̘̦̯̱͔̘̊̽

”Poor Blue, gave everybody gifts but received nothing in return. This time, I’ll revive him. Just a little gift for the dead.” The dark voice said with a mysteriously calming voice.

  
B̸̗͇͌̎̈́̅̈̇̎ͅl̷̟̤̪͔̪̩̳͚͋͌̇͝ů̴̗͇͎͔̻͓̩̥̐͜͝ȅ̶̩̗̅̉͒͜͝b̸̥̝̼̭̫͍͎̓́͋̑͗̈̈̓̕ę̴̨̢͕̖̘̦̊̅͊̈́ͅͅr̶̯̝̮͍̤̖̪̙͖̬̒̽̌̏̈́̄͌r̷̡̮̙̹̱͔̉̽̒̌́͂y̸̢̨̞̣͔͈̖͍̬̌̿̒̀̿̃̃̏̕ ̶̲́̑͑͒̚͝S̵̙̙̱̗̪̯͔̥̃͐̈́ȁ̷͕̺̭̳͈̀͑̀̕ń̸̮̫͕̣͍̰͂̕ṡ̷͔̼͗̆̀͘͘  
HP: 1/9̵̧͓͔̤̖̪͌͐̋̓̓̃̊̈́ͅ9̴̲͍̥͛͊̈9̴͙̭͈͕̖̫͒̽̔̋̃́͛9̸̱̮͛͂͌̄͐9̶̟̩̙̙̝̪̗̙͒͊͂͜9̸̧̘̣̰̤̲̠͇̏̇͝9̷̳̳̠̫̫̫͚͓̌9̸̧̧̦͖̖̟͖̺̍͒̎̌̌̀̏̏͑9̵͍͑̏9̷̲̺̼̆̅̌̈̎͗9̵͔̬̏͂̐͐̃̕̕͝͝9̶̧̙̰̗͂͒͒̑̌9̶̨͖͍̲͓̝̭͙͚̭̀̉̈̀̈̈́̈̚9̵̢̮̽͊͑̋  
ATK: 9̵̧͓͔̤̖̪͌͐̋̓̓̃̊̈́ͅ9̴̲͍̥͛͊̈9̴͙̭͈͕̖̫͒̽̔̋̃́͛9̸̱̮͛͂͌̄͐9̶̟̩̙̙̝̪̗̙͒͊͂͜9̸̧̘̣̰̤̲̠͇̏̇͝9̷̳̳̠̫̫̫͚͓̌9̸̧̧̦͖̖̟͖̺̍͒̎̌̌̀̏̏͑9̵͍͑̏9̷̲̺̼̆̅̌̈̎͗9̵͔̬̏͂̐͐̃̕̕͝͝9̶̧̙̰̗͂͒͒̑̌9̶̨͖͍̲͓̝̭͙͚̭̀̉̈̀̈̈́̈̚9̵̢̮̽͊͑̋  
DF:9̵̧͓͔̤̖̪͌͐̋̓̓̃̊̈́ͅ9̴̲͍̥͛͊̈9̴͙̭͈͕̖̫͒̽̔̋̃́͛9̸̱̮͛͂͌̄͐9̶̟̩̙̙̝̪̗̙͒͊͂͜9̸̧̘̣̰̤̲̠͇̏̇͝9̷̳̳̠̫̫̫͚͓̌9̸̧̧̦͖̖̟͖̺̍͒̎̌̌̀̏̏͑9̵͍͑̏9̷̲̺̼̆̅̌̈̎͗9̵͔̬̏͂̐͐̃̕̕͝͝9̶̧̙̰̗͂͒͒̑̌9̶̨͖͍̲͓̝̭͙͚̭̀̉̈̀̈̈́̈̚9̵̢̮̽͊͑̋

“I hope that you have fun with your new abilities, Shattered Blue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “NO!” Nightmare shouted, moving towards Stretch and Blue. He paused. Nightmare was there?! Oh no, now he sees the ‘secret’, and how idiotic and weak Blue really was. But, to Blue’s surprise, Nightmare pulled Blue away from his brother. “Why would you help me...?” Blue whispered. Nightmare pulled out one of his tentacles and killed Stretch. Stretch stood in shock as he turned to dust and died. Nightmare then turned to Blue and said strictly, “He was hurting you, that’s not okay. It’s not normal for him to abuse you, Blue.” Nightmare carried Blue in one of his tentacles, as he teleported back to the base. The other members were playing uno when their boss came back. Just as they were about to greet him, they saw Blue, resting with multiple scars all over him. “WOAH, what the fuck happened?!” Dust said, waiting from an answer from his boss. “I’ll talk about it later, get the medical kit.” Nightmare ordered. Once they got the medical kit set up, Nightmare treated the basic wounds. Nightmare checked Blueberry, trying to see what his hp was. “HOLY?!-” Nightmare exclaimed.  
> Blueberry Sans
> 
> HP: 0.0001/1  
> ATK: 1  
> DF: 1  
> *Is unconscious at the moment.
> 
> Then he looked at the soul. It was almost close to shattering in half. It had bruises on it, and there was some HATE piling up in the corner. Everybody was not on shocked, but confused at what was happening. “I’ll have to ask Blue about this later.” Nightmare thought, teleporting him to a spare room to sleep in.


	4. Uh Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe if I dream, it’ll all go away. 
> 
> Maybe if I die, I would escape from this hole.
> 
> But he wouldn’t let me do that. 
> 
> He said I have too much to live for.
> 
> But now he’s gone.

“!nk, y0u b4$t4rd! St0p cr34t!ng 4Us! Y0ur3 g0!ng t0 m4k3 th3 un!v3rs3 collapse!” Error yelled at Ink, who was being very creative at the moment.

Sigh, he didn’t want Ink creating more copies of universes, let alone make them at all. But he couldn’t even argue with him. He will have to destroy them anyways since Ink has no cool. Error can’t even go a day without destroying one. But each time he does, he feels more sins crawling on his back. He feels like he’s forgetting something, but he doesn’t know what... Why must it have been him? He wants to enjoy his work, but... he can’t. He doesn’t like destroying AUs. But he’s forced to. He can’t... take it anymore... he needs anybody... he needs help. He laughs as he pities himself in his anti-void. Usually Blue would come at this time, but-

THATS WHAT HE WAS FORGETTING! BLUE! Where’s Blue? Where’s the sweet bundle of sunshine that would heal his wounds and hang out with him? Where’s the only person who understands him? Error suddenly got off his feet, looking around frantically. Nobody there. He can just destroy an AU in the meantime, but Blue isn’t late. He’s never late. He never lets people down. **W.H.E.R.E. I.S. B.L.U.E.** Some thing changed. Something is very wrong. Please, Blue, I really need you right now. He went back to crying. Please, surprise me with your warm touch, please don’t make me worry anymore. 

But nobody came. 

Once he had enough strength to stop crying, he went back to the Bad Sanses’ base, since, apparently, there’s an “Emergency Meeting”. He has never experienced an emergency meeting before, and it was his almost-fifth year on the job. Maybe some of the ogs will know, but he’s too distracted on the emergency meeting to focus on that.

”Alright, guys. This is serious. So no more eating human heads, Horror. Put it down, you can eat it later.” Nightmare ordered. Horror, groaning, put the head down and crossed his arms on his chest. “Remember when I said I will check out the large negativity source and cane back looking paralyzed?” Nightmare asked, a little embarrassed from the last part. Now, _this_ caught Error’s attention. “I guess that Boss will explain it, but I’ve never seen Boss look paralyzed? This was also new.” Error thought. “I can explain it, but it’s shocking. I also don’t think that Underswap has the best brother history out there.”

What? Error knew he couldn’t trust Carrot. Blue wouldn’t have the heart to rat out on his brother like that. Blues too kind for his own good. He could already tell something bad was gonna happen, but the next part was something that he would never recover from. “I walk in and I see... Stretch there, p-psychically abusing Blue...” Which shocked them all. Everyone froze. Error, who snapped out of his trance, looked down at his hands, hallucinating a bit. Hah, he can’t even protect someone who he loved more than his life. What a stupid glitch, leaving me behind just to get abused by his brother. Not even Horror is smiling. Just, nobody. “He teleported away before they could see me. And I couldn’t help because... memories.” Nightmare turned, facing the side wall now. Now everybody was super confused.   
  


What is happening? I would very much like to go back in time. I didn’t realize how much time we didn’t spend together until you were away. Everybody cried secretly in their beds tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally finished, XD! School sucks, so-


	5. Just a note

I just wanted to let you know what I’m not gonna be active here anymore. So, if anybody wants to continue this, you can just say it in the comment. Anybody can continue this, and I’ll probably read some of them. I will not be updating any books.


End file.
